


Youngest wrecker

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I will try not to put sad shit in this, Tiny wrecker perceptor, Wreckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Being found in a ditch just waiting for death and then these half hearted killers come for you and take you back, perceptor is kinda glad they actually care for children. Now perceptor is a part of this crew, been here since he was four. One would say he was too young, but he would say, he found his place.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Being the youngest in a hardcore killer set-aside autobot squad was indeed a pain in the ass. But either way, when your brother tries to get you to learn how to lift a minigun and you’re half the size of the minigun. It sucks. Being found in a ditch just waiting for death and then these half hearted killers come for you and take you back, perceptor is kinda glad they actually care for children. Now perceptor is a part of this crew, been here since he was four. One would say he was too young, but he would say, he found his place.

“PERCEPTOR!”

The youngling almost fell over the cliff when his name was yelled. They had found a planet that they could settle down until Prowl gave them another mission. And all perceptor wanted to do was explore so he went a mile away from the camp. A hand clamped onto his arm and was gripped as perceptor was dragged away from the cliff. “H-hey! Let me go! Springer!” 

Springer didn’t answer, he transformed and made sure his doors were locked so perceptor couldn’t escape. “I found him.” He said out loud making sure his team heard him. Opening his doors so the young wrecker could climb out before he transformed. He noticed perceptor avoided eye contact, he rolled his eyes. 

“Stop wondering off. I don’t want kup to come and scream at me because you ran off and got hurt.” Springer knelt down, “Do you understand?”

Perceptor crossed his arms, “Yep..” 

“Good.”

Springer walked towards the stationary ship and perceptor followed right behind him. Once on the ship perceptor walked off to another part of the ship, most likely his room. He looked down the hall where perceptor walked off to, that he didn’t notice Kup walking up beside him looking the same way.

“What happened now?” The general asked.

Springer picked up his datapad and looked over the contents. “I told him that he couldn’t leave the camp. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, I don’t know how safe this planet really is.” He’s worried about perceptor, honestly. But he is the second in command for the wreckers and has a lot more things to care about. 

Kup smiled, “That’s the perks of being an older brother. You take care of young ones like you’ve never done before.” 

“Older brother? We aren’t related.” Springer says in confusion, looking towards kup. 

Kup placed a hand on springer’s shoulder, “You aren’t, but that doesn’t mean perceptor might think of you as one. He stays by you the most, you’re his protection springer.” 

Springer slowly nodded, he understood. As second command and future leader of the wreckers, he must be able to protect. Mostly perceptor. 

“Good kid. By the way, blurr is out scouting the land with a team of four, so don’t be alarmed when you hear someone open the hatch in the middle of the night.”

“Alright. Night kup.” 

Kup walked off to his room as Springer did the same. Before he entered his room, he went to check on perceptor. Entering the code, he entered and let the door close behind him.

He sat on the youngling’s bed and gently rubbed his back. “Night perceptor.” Springer stood and left, going back to his own room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Perceptor strolled through the ship, everyone else met with springer to discuss plans, so he was alone in the ship. That means more time to explore. 

The youngling looked through desk drawers, vents, open floor panels. Perceptor ran his hand along the wall until his hand pushed something in the wall. He withdrew his hand away from the wall when he heard something click and shift.

A door opened in the wall, perceptor stared at it. Once the door opened, perceptor peaked into the hidden room. There were tall shelves filled with items, some were big and some were small. The young wrecker walked into the room and reached up an item that was his hand size, perceptor looked it over, he tilted his head when he found some sort of clip by what he would guess the handle. He had seen a hole in the front of the item, guess that is where it goes. Perceptor looked down the hole and squeezed two fingers around the clip.

_Click._

It didn’t do anything, strange. Usually everything has a reaction, like that one time he read one of blurr’s messages and the blue bot ran in and ripped it out his hands and then ran out the room. 

Perceptor placed the item down and looked around the room again. There were tons of boxes in one corner, time to look through all of them. First box was filled with flashlights, perceptor flicked the switch and it came on, he flashed himself with the light and immediately regretted it. Second box, weird tubes, they look like spray bottles actually. Pressing on the handle, it didn’t do anything but it did make some type of sound. Waiting, Perceptor placed it on the ground and watched it.

_Boom!_

The tube exploded, and it made a loud ringing noise in perceptor’s audios. He stumbled back and fell down, holding and shaking his head to make the ringing stop. Maybe he won’t do all the boxes, maybe just do one more and then he’ll leave this room and never come back. 

Last box, and he means it this time. Picking up a circular object that had a ring attached to it. Perceptor was tempted to pull it, everything had an outcome but this one might explode as well.

\---

The meeting was longer than springer planned it to be, he had gotten a call from prowl for meeting up on some type of earth planet with some more autobots. Kinda just looking forward to taking a nap or he’ll take perceptor with him to scout the planet. Considering he’d hadn’t seen perceptor since last night and the youngling hasn’t come out of the ship, he’ll go check on the little guy. 

The ship was quiet as springer walked into it. Though that wasn’t unexpected since perceptor was quiet unless he was bored and got whiney. He heard something tinker down the hallway, he stopped and listened for it again. Springer grabbed one of his subspaced guns and headed down the hall, aimed and ready to shoot on sight. 

He saw an opening in the wall. How did the armoury open up? Who opened it? Springer carefully walked to the entrance. He looked and saw feet moving around the explosives. He aimed his gun as he walked in, “If I were you I’d start running- GET THAT OUT YOUR HAND!” He took the grenade and threw it back in its box.

Springer glared at perceptor angrily, “What are you doing in here!?” 

Perceptor looked around, this wasn’t the first time springer yelled at him but he was terrifying when angry. “J-just looking around.” 

Springer rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, “Get out. Don’t come into this room until you’re older.” He watched the youngling walk out before following. He closed the door before turning back to perceptor, “come on.” He shouldn’t be mad at perceptor, he’s a growing youngling and all younglings wanna do is find new things.

Perceptor walked beside springer out of the ship, “Where are we going?” His small body tensed up when the green triple-changer didn’t speak back. They walked in silence, perceptor’s mind kinda thinks that springer is about to kill him.

When springer stops, he takes a deep breath and turns around to smile at perceptor. He sits down so he’s at the younglings height. “What do you want to do perceptor? Wanna go explore, drive, wanna talk?” 

“W-wearn’t y-you just mad at me?” 

“I was. But I'm just making sure that you don’t hate me. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Perceptor tilted his head, “Why would I hate you? If anything I hate blurr more than I should hate you.” Springer chuckled at the statement, he pulled perceptor into his lap and rested his chin on top of the youngling’s head.

“I don’t know.. Sometimes I think I’m making your life boring. You’re a kid and you need some type of amusement everyday. And if you don’t get that amusement, you’ll be more grumpy than ratchet.”

Perceptor shrugs as he listened, “You don’t bore me. The only time you bore me is when you give me a life lesson about never going into the cockpit when blurr is driving the ship.” “Who’s ratchet?”

Springer chuckled and nuzzled perceptor’s face. “I'm glad I don’t.” “Ratchet is one of the many medics the autobots have. He’s old. Very old. Once we get on the new planet prowl has us going to, you’ll be able to meet him and probably some others too.” The sun was starting to fall, but instead of going back to the ship, springer thought of something that blurr had told him. 

“Y’know, we don’t have to go back now. There were some strange looking creatures that scared the crap out of blurr the other day. Why don’t we go check some out?”

Perceptor smiled and quickly stood up, “Can I keep one!”

That smile kills springer. It’s contagious really, springer can’t help but smile back. “If we can find the whole population, I’ll let you keep every single one of them.” Springer says as he watched perceptor, who has already started searching. Springer shook his head and followed.


	3. chapter 3

“I CALL DRIVE!”

“BLURR NO! NO YOU CANNOT DRIVE!”

“BUT YOU ALWAYS DRIVE!”

The team of wreckers were getting ready to take off their current planet and fly to earth. And the blue idiot and green captain were fighting on who gets to drive. This was normal for anyone who gets on the same ship with the wreckers.

Kup and perceptor stared at the scene in front of them, both of them annoyed at the constant screaming. Blurr walking out the cockpit told the two of them that Springer is the one driving. “Never allowed to drive..” blurr mumbled, sitting down next to perceptor. Kup smirked and went off to join springer in the cockpit.

This ship jumped to a start and before anyone knew, the ship was leaving the planet’s atmosphere. 

Blurr glanced over at perceptor who was looking into a jar filled with tiny creatures. So springer lets the youngling keep bugs that could possibly cause harm and he’s not allowed to drive? Favortist. 

“Soooo, wanna do something?”

Perceptor looked up from his creatures to the blue speedster. He doesn’t understand, he was doing something. He was looking at his tiny creatures getting along with each other. “Like what?”

The blue mech shrugged, “Wanna ask Springer to go faster so we can go into zero gravity?”

The youngling tilted his head in confusion, “What is zero gravity?”

Blurr remembered that this was the first time perceptor had actually been in the ship while it was in space, so he’d never experienced zero gravity. “Basically your body weighs nothing. And you float in the air.” “Come on! Maybe he’ll allow us.” 

Perceptor set down his jar, and followed blurr to the cockpit, he already saw blurr leaning over springer’s shoulder. He walked over to kup and climbed into the elder’s lap.

“Give me a reason why I should risk going faster and most likely crash into an asteroid?” Springer asked, still steering the ship at a calm speed. 

“Because that youngling right there may never get a chance like this. Come on dude, for perceptor.” 

Springer rolled his eyes and grunted. Kup smiled, “Just do it kiddo. You know you want to.” Perceptor’s eyes widened when kup pressed his arms closer to his chest, safe and sound against the elder.

Springer pushed the turbo button and items that were not screwed down started floating. He glanced over to blurr who was happily floating around as well, “Happy?”

“YES!”

The second in command glanced at perceptor who was hanging on to kup for dear life. “Percy, let go. Nothing will hurt you.” He reached over and grabbed perceptor from Kup's grasp. Springer unbuckled and started floating with perceptor holding onto him. 

“Not gonna join old man?” Springer asked kup as he layed back on air, perceptor sitting on his chest. 

Kup chuckled and shook his head, “I'm too old for stuff like this. I’ll be here to make sure we don’t crash into an asteroid.”

Perceptor kept his body seated on Springer's chest, he didn’t dare to move. It’s weird how one who weighs about a ton can float like nothing. He had no idea how just zooming through space could cause this much levitation. He didn’t realize he slipped off of springer until he looked down and saw the SIC smiling at him.

“Having fun percy?” 

Peerceptor didn’t like this, he didn’t like feeling like nothing. He shook his head, whined and reached for springer. 

Springer took perceptor back onto his chest, he went back to his chair and sat down. He pulled a lever and the ship’s turbo died down and the zero gravity as well. 

_ “OW!”  _ Blurr yelped as he fell onto the floor. 

Kup watched perceptor nuzzle into springer’s chest, “Looks like he didn’t like it.”

Springer looked at the GPS while he rubbed his hand on perceptor’s head, “No, no he didn’t. I thought he would though.” For a youngling who wanted to learn everything, there are just some things they don’t really like learning about.

The trip to earth was calm, they didn’t run into any stress of other bot’s flying around or decepticons at most. Perceptor and blurr fell asleep on each other. Springer and kup got a call from prowl for updates on where the autobot base will be. Springer was more worried about perceptor since there were gonna be more autobots and he, kup, and blurr weren’t always gonna be with him. They were gonna be on missions and they haven’t trained perceptor yet. This was gonna be a long first week.


	4. chapter 4

Prowl rolled his eyes when he heard teletraan: _‘the wreckers have entered earth's atmosphere.’_ “About time.” He mumbled. Prowl walked into optimus’ office, where the prime was filling out paperwork. “Sir, the wreckers are in orbit. They will be arriving very soon.”

Prime leaned back in his chair, “Very well. Did you give them the coordinates of where they will land?” Prowl nodded.

“Then let's go greet our fellow newcomers.”

\---

They didn’t need a whole base to meet up at the arrival, just the important bots and people like: Optimus, prowl, ratchet, jazz, and ironhide. Earth’s president and military service are joining in the arrival as well. The autobots have gained well enough trust of the humans but the decepticons are still out and have destroyed many cities.

“Optimus. If I may ask a question?” The president asked, looking up to the commander autobot.

“Go ahead Mr. President.” Optimus said.

“What is the difference between the autobots we have now versus the autobots you are sending in? I thought we had all the firepower we needed?”

Optimus glanced at his second command, prowl. The police officer knew more about the wreckers than he did since prowl was the one kept an eye and gave them missions. “Prowl, if you would explain.”

Prowl nodded. “The Wreckers are a special task force, generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around. Its ranks include a veritable who's-who of the obscure; mechs you've never heard much about, mostly because the Wreckers are often called in to fight when the odds of success are slim. The Wreckers are a close-knit group that's more concerned with bursting in, guns-blazing, and doing their Thing, than they are concerned with, say, strategy. Despite their disregard for planning and the bodycount their team mounts, the Wreckers are amazingly successful.” 

The president nodded, “How many are there?”

“There are hundreds of wreckers, but there are mainly three of them. The main one’s are the actual wreckers which are the one I command. The rest are kinda backup.”

There was a grumble of engines as the wrecker's ship came down for landing. The autobot commanders and the earth commander’s watched the hatch open to revel the hardcore soilders. 

\--

“What are we going to do about perceptor?” Kup asked as they started to land towards earth’s ground. 

Springer shrugged and placed perceptor on his shoulders. “I doubt prowl would send us on missions this early. He’ll just bunk with me until.. I don’t even know. But the point is I’ll stay with him.”

The wreckers stood by the hatch, kup glanced over to the three of them, “Don’t do anything stupid. The earth’s president is present and so is Optimus prime. Springer, don’t let perceptor out of your sight. Blurr, don’t run around.” The two mechs nodded, perceptor tilted his head when the hatch opened fully. 

\--

“Is that a sparkling?” The commanders gasped. What was a sparkling doing with them? Despite wanting to question the sparkling, optimus greeted the soldiers. “Welcome to earth.” 

Kup nodded, “Good to be back sir.”

The president suggested that they will have a meeting soon. He walked off, his military walking with him back to his helicopter and took off. 

\--

Perceptor found some eyes staring at him, which he didn’t like so he buried his face into the springer's neck while they followed the leaders into a room. He felt somebody nudge his foot, the youngling looked up at kup. The old mech ran a finger over his head, which perceptor glady nuzzled to. 

“So, who’s sparkling?” Jazz asked, pointing to the frame that was now sitting in springer’s lap. Before the wreckers had a chance to answer, jazz glanced at prowl, “You never said there was a sparkling onboard.”

Prowl lowered his head and glared slightly, “No, no I did not. Because I didn’t know that they had one with them.”

Springer held onto perceptor, they weren’t gonna lay a hand on him. “Found him on cybertron. So we took care of him.” Hope that was enough information. “He’s a youngling. He doesn’t like being called a sparkling.”

Jazz whispered something inaudible, prowl typed in some information on his datapad. Optimus broke the longing silence.

“What is his designation?”

“Perceptor.” Springer responded. The youngling looked up at the red and blue masked mech, he was the biggest out of everyone, so he must be the leader. The white and black mech with the blue visor looked pretty cool. And then there’s the other black and white mech, the one that keeps looking at him and writing down things. 

“Very well. Hope you have a nice evening wreckers.” Optimus said as he shook their hands. “Prowl, I suppose you have it from here. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.”

Prowl looked up from his datapad, after he finished writing down new information. He turned to a desk and picked up three fresh datapads and handed them to each of the wreckers. “These are your datapads. Keep them with you.” 

The police officer glanced up at the sparkling, “Might wanna get him checked out.” He said picking back up his datapad and heading for the door. 

Kup glanced up from writing down his information, “Why?”

“It’s a sparkling. A sparkling that you guys randomly found on the dead surface of cybertron. It could have a virus or something caught in his systems. Just make sure you all get checked out from ratchet.”

Blurr groaned as he laid back in his chair, “Not how I thought this day would start. I can literally sense that prowl hates us already.”  Springer folded his datapad and placed it in his subspace. “Yea, well it’s prowl. There’s always something he doesn’t like about someone.” He stood up and placed perceptor back on his shoulders. “I'm gonna take perceptor to ratchet before prowl goes insane.”

Kup nodded, “I'm gonna go say hi to old friends. Blurr, try not to get into trouble.” Blurr squinted at kup but then walked off to another part of the base. “See you around springer, bye perceptor.” 

Springer nodded and smiled when perceptor waved bye to the old mech. Springer went off to go find the medbay, “We’re going to find old man ratchet and get you upgraded.” Perceptor placed his hands onto springer’s head as they walked down the hall.

\--

“Healthy sparkling, springer. No injuries, no viruses. He actually has an immunity key inside of his systems so that’s good.” Ratchet explained as he looked onto the monitor that had all of perceptor’s vital signs on it. The medic sat perceptor aside. “Now time for your checkup. Get on the bed.” 

Springer sighed and sat on the bed. He hated checkups, especially when ratchet gave them because the medic showed no mercy when it came to beating out dents and sewing up gashes. “Springer control your sparkling. He’s going in all my tools.” 

Springer glanced at perceptor who picked up some of Ratchet's tools and played with them. So the green mech took the tool out of his hands and set the youngling in his lap while ratchet finished up the checkup. 

“Believe it or not, perceptor is actually very excited to meet you.” Springer pointed out.

Ratchet put away his tools, “Yea well, I hope that’s not an excuse because I am not babysitting him. I had my fill of dealing with sparklings.” He huffed. “All of them are loud, they do nothing but cry and whine. And then you give them food and they spit it all over you.”

“Perceptor actually doesn’t do any of those things. He’s very quiet for his age. The only thing he does is whine when he’s bored.” Springer said. “Actually, when was the last time I fed you?” He asked perceptor who just shrugged.

Ratchet whirled around, “You haven’t fed him yet?!” The mdic paused before he glared into Springer's eyes. “Wait, you have a sparkling in a group filled with grown mechs. What type of energon have you been giving him?”

Springer shrugged, “Mid grade.” That was the only grade the wreckers kept, that and high grade. It kept perceptor from going hungry, and there were no traders that had different grades of energon. “It was the only one we had. He showed no difference from other sparklings when you give them low grade energon.” 

While springer explained ratchet took out a small cube of light-blue energon. Lighter than the ones that normal mechs drink. He gave it to perceptor who glanced at it without touching it.

“You might wanna stock up on this because this is the type he needs. Low grade. Not mid grade.” Ratchet looked at perceptor, “What is he doing?”

Springer smiled, “He’s thinking and exploring.” 

The medic crossed his arms, “There’s nothing to explore.”

“Yea but that's what he does. He hasn’t seen that color of liquid energon before, so he’s trying to figure it out.” Springer picked up the small cube and held it in front of perceptor. “Go ahead, drink.” 

Perceptor slowly drinked the fluid, his hands curling around Springer's bigger hands. When perceptor was done with the cube he flipped the cube over and clasped his hands together.

Ratchet raised a brow and glanced back at springer. The green wrecker chuckled nervously, “He has seen me and kup drink high grade a few times. Guess he picked up on some of it.” 

Springer picked perceptor back up and went off to leave the medbay, “Bye ratchet. Happy to be back.” Springer felt perceptor grip onto his chest, he glanced down at the youngling. “Tired already? I thought you’d be willing to meet more bots.”

_ ::Third floor, fifth door on the left hall-Kup:: _

“Looks like we have our room percy, then you can sleep all you want.”

\--

Their room had a total of four beds. One for each. But since perceptor is so small, he’ll sleep on springers bed until he’s big enough. The wreckers had no problem sharing a room, they had spent so much time in a ship together that they rather be together than one room at a time. 

“Starting tomorrow, we get settled then we’re on prime’s and prowl’s rules. Get some rest boys.”


	5. Chapter 5

News got out that the wreckers have returned and that they had gotten a new member. Since the war happened, there hasn’t really been any sight of sparklings and nobody has made a chance to make one either. It was far too dangerous anyway, to have such a young spark in the middle of violence. 

So is perceptor the only one?

“Sir, with all due respect. That is a sparkling and those are wreckers. We are in war. He can’t be here, we do not have time to watch a sparkling.” Prowl explained to optimus who listened carefully. This base was no playhouse, it was war that brought them here. This is serious business.

“Prowl. I understand that you are upset. But we have to understand that perceptor could be the last of our kind. He will hopefully carry of function as he grows up and we join the allspark.” 

Prowl’s doorwing twitched as he listened to his leader explain. He seriously couldn’t be siding with the whole… carry our function mess? Prowl groaned and went back to his office. He had control over an elite killer squad, but they were busy with a child. And there was only one solution. Train him. At Least then they’ll be busy with something productive.

\--

“But he’s way too young!” Springer argued. “What makes you think that he could take a live target at this age? He will feel guilty after one kill!” 

Prowl didn’t flinch at the green bot’s words and he didn’t second think about his own words and thoughts either. “He doesn’t have to hold a gun, teach him small things. Like hand to hand combat.” 

Springer held back the urge to throw prowl into the wall behind him. “He doesn’t need to know any combat because I’ll be with him the whole entire time.” 

Prowl crossed his arms, his glare not breaking as he looked into springer. “And if you're not there?”

“It won’t happen!”

“But what if it does.”

Kup took this silence to step in, he hated to say it and he knows Springer would hate him for his choice of words he was about to say. “Prowl is correct. If perceptor will be cruising around with us, he needs to at least know basic combat in order to fight back if something happens.” He placed a hand on springer’s shoulder. “Listen. I know you hate it, but we are the toughest fighters in the universe. And perceptor is too young to die, you said yourself when you found him on cybertron.” 

Springer bit his lip and looked down to the ground. There will be times where he can’t protect the youngling and he knew that, but he refused to accept the fact that one of these days, perceptor wouldn’t have him by his side. But what good would training do? Having him become a blood lusted killer. His sweet little innocent smile turning into an icy glare as he stares down a target.

“Fine. We’ll train him.” Springer said as he finally came up with a decision. “But you better not send him into a live battle!”

“I won’t send him into a live battle until he is of age. Until then, he’s gonna be in training.” Prowl officalized the conversation and walked out of the wrecker’s room. 

The green bot sat on his bed with a grunt. He didn’t like the Idea of perceptor going into battle. “Why are you so upset kid?” Kup asked as he sat down next to springer, “The kid’s gonna have to learn someday.”

Springer gripped his head and stared a hole into the floor. “Because perceptor is innocent! Prowl does this with everyone! I know I'm gonna have to teach him but that doesn’t mean he needs to use it.” He felt kup’s hand grip his shoulder in a comforting matter.

“Think about the good in this. You get to spend more time with him. Just make sure when you train him you could also teach him many other things. It doesn’t have to be all about fighting, springer but he needs to protect himself. We are at war, remember?”

Springer nodded, “Right.” He raised a brow and looked over the room. “Where even is perceptor?”

Kup smiled, “I handed him to blurr for a while. Thought it would be okay if perceptor got to know more bots.” 

“You left him with blurr? The most irresponsible wrecker in this unit.” He gave the elder a pointed look before going out to find perceptor, leaving a laughing kup behind.

\--

Springer walked down the hallway, he still wasn’t over the training perceptor thing. But he’ll deal with that problem when the time comes. Now he had to get perceptor out the sight of blurr, because blurr has to be one of the irresponsible bots on this damn base. 

“Oh! Springer, HI!” 

Springer glanced behind him and saw his good friend Arcee, with perceptor in her arms. Where the hell was blurr? “Oh. Hey arcee.” He greeted as the pink femme walked up.

Perceptor made an annoyed sound and glared at springer. “And me!” Springer let out a small chuckle and patted the youngling on the head. “Hello to you too percy.” 

Arcee giggled as she watched the exchange between the two, they were so cute together. She had never imagined springer being so good with small ones. “I'm guessing he’s yours? Who’s the lucky one?”

Springer immediately glanced up from perceptor and shook his head. “No! I- He’s not my child! I-Im not bonded.” His face was redder than perceptor’s paint job.

Arcee gave the green bot a confused look, “Oh! S-sorry I didn’t mean to assume. It’s just not everyday you see a sparkling on autobot premises.” Arcee poked perceptor’s cheek, the small red frame scrunched up his face and reached for springer. “Where did he come from?” She asked and gave perceptor to springer.

Springer took perceptor and let the youngling climb to sit on his shoulders. “Found him on cybertron alone. Kup suggested that we bring him to earth with us. And now I'm kind of in charge of him.” 

The pink femme smiled and gave springer a pat on his forearm, “So your kinda like his big brother?” 

“Yea. Kup said the same thing.” Springer recalled. “I don’t see how though. I don’t have that ‘brotherly spirit’ thing.” 

“Of course you do! I can literally see it and feel it.” 

Springer raised a brow and made a confused hum. “How can you even sense that? Wait, don’t tell me. Its another one of those ‘femme senses’ again?” 

Arcee hummed and nodded her head, “Yep, it’s another one of those.” She tilted her head up to perceptor, who was now looking around the hallway. “I think he wants to look around springer.”

Springer sighed and placed perceptor onto the ground and watched him drag a hand over the smooth metal of the walls. “He’s probably bored. I haven’t done anything with him since we got here.”

Arcee giggled at perceptor before her comm buzzed. “I should get going. Maybe we could hang later?” 

Springer ran his hand over the back of his head, “Uh. Yea sure. Totally.” Arcee waved bye to springer and walked down the hallway.

Springer turned and glanced at perceptor who apparently felt his gaze and looked back. The green bot knelt down and smiled,  _ might as well train him while the sun is still on _ , “Hey perceptor. Wanna go outside?” 

  
Perceptor’s eyes lit up, going brighter than possible. “YES!” The youngling immediately sped down the hall, springer’s smiled frowned when he realized he was about to change perceptor’s life.  _ He doesn’t even know what could happen after trainings. _


	6. Chapter 6

When springer stepped outside with perceptor in tow, he saw prowl already. He already knew this wasn't gonna be good when prowl glanced up at him and took out his datapad and typed in something, probably about perceptor. The way prowl glanced over to perceptor and hum, made springer want to jump and strike him.

“Is he ready for training?” Prowl asked, subspacing his datapad.

Springer nodded, “Imma go over just the first-” 

“No. You're Not the one who is gonna train him.” Prowl cut springer off and glanced back at perceptor who was looking at a rock. 

Springer growled, “What do you mean I'm not the one who’s gonna be training him? You told me to train him. You didn’t say someone else was going to.” Changing plans on him so quickly, who did prowl think he was? Only few bots knew that perceptor was with them. And there are only a few bots that springer would actually trust with perceptor if he wasn’t available. Springer didn’t even know who prowl picked to train with the sparkling. He couldn't be serious.

“I’ll be training him.” Prowl answed, crossing his arms and looking the green mech in the eyes. 

“Why?”

“Because I know  _ I _ know you, springer. You’ll go easy on him and that won’t do. I need him trained properly and if you train him, he won’t make any progress. He’ll be distracted by you. So yes, I’ll be training him for years he has before he turns into a young mech.”

Springer squinted his eyes at his commanding officer. There was nothing he could do because prowl would overpower him easily. Sighing, he turned his head to call perceptor over. “Percy, go with prowl for today.” Springer saw the look of confusion as perceptor pointed to prowl for confirmation. “Yes, that guy.”

“Can’t he talk?” Prowl asked as perceptor stood by his legs. 

“He’s quiet sometimes. But he can talk, he just chooses not to sometimes.” Springer huffed and crossed his arms still glaring at prowl. “This training isn’t about talking, don’t force him to talk. If he doesn’t want to, don’t make him.”

“Right. Well to make sure I know you aren’t going to follow us and keep an eye on him, I have you assigned for three missions today. Get a look around earth, don’t kill the humans. Grab your squad or go alone, I do not care. But if you see any decepticons call back to optimus immediately.” Prowl turned and started walking towards the woods, “Follow perceptor.”

Perceptor waved to springer and ran after the police cruiser. While Springer looked at the missions prowl pinged to him, transforming, Springer drove to the locations where his first mission will be taking place.

\--

Perceptor looked around at the surrounding brown structures with wavy green things topping them. Everything looked so amazing! The sparkling whined as he fell to the ground after running into prowl’s legs. He shivered as the mech glared down at him. 

Prowl rolled his eyes at the careless sparkling. He picked up the red frame and settled him on his feet, he then glanced at a small tree stump. “Stand over there.”

The sparkling went over to the stump and stood. This mech was scary to perceptor, prowl has never seen perceptor before nor has perceptor seen him before. Prowl didn’t let springer follow them, perceptor doesn’t like when springer isn’t with him. 

“Let’s get a few words in. You call your commander’s ‘sir’. Do you understand?” Prowl said and glared down upon the tensed sparkling.

Perceptor nodded. A terrified look when the glare on prowl’s face seemed more furious. 

“Speak. Use your voice box.” Prowl commanded.

“Y-yes… sir.” Muttered perceptor. He really didn’t like this one bit, he wanted to be back with springer.

Prowl rolled his eyes, stuttering is something we’ll need to work on. Looking afraid and miserable is something we need to work on too. Prowl pulled out a device and set it in front of the tree stump. It was a picture of Megatron's body.

Perceptor curiously looked at the holographic body. He touched the hologram only to get shocked from it, swiftly pulling his hand back and cradling it. Perceptor looked up towards prowl with tears threatening to break free.

Prowl glare hardened and flicked perceptor on the top of his head, “No. Don’t you dare cry. If you cry from a little shock, I don’t think you could surpass shockwave in battle.” He crouched down and got to eye level with perceptor, “Stop crying.” 

The sparkling flinched at the tiny flick and tried wiping away the pouring tears as he let out tiny whimpers. Perceptor looked back at prowl, his cheeks still with tear stains.

“Strike the tree stump.” Prowl pointed to the tree stump with the holographic figure of megatron. When perceptor looked at him with a confusing look, the police cruiser stood up and walked to a tree and striked it. 

\--

“HAHAHAHA! I FORGOT HOW FUN IT WAS TO SHOOT STARSCREAM!” Blurr laughed hysterically as he zoomed past the two bots on his team with an angry jet behind him. “WOOOOHOOOOOO!!”

“So much for reporting back to optimus for decepticons.” Springer stated as he punched skywarp into the ground and shot a couple of rounds into the wings. Kup took his cy-gar out of his mouth and smirked, “Yea, but this is better. At least we get to fight somethin’ kiddo.” Springer nodded in agreement

“Alright blurr. Put ‘em down, he’s fragged up enough. You got screamer good.” Kup said as he pulled blurr off the broken pieces of starscream. “Next mission!?” Blurr exclaimed already transforming and driving around in circles, if anyone were to keep track of him, they would get very dizzy.

Springer chuckled at the blue bot and checked his datapad, “City hall. Where ever that is..?” He transformed and set a GPS to the location. His teammates followed his lead, driving on either side of springer.

::Springer, I thought you were training percy today. Where is the lil guy?:: Kup asked through the comms.

::Prowl switched it up on me. He won’t allow me to train perceptor because it has to be done ‘properly’ Because I will only ‘distract’ him.:: The green vehicle replied. 

::Really? Man, I feel bad for him. I don’t think prowl likes sparklings, let alone one who is in a group with warriors.:: Blurr said worriedly, ::And you didn’t try to talk this through with him?::

::If I could do something about it blurr, I would. But I didn’t want to make matters worse and get perceptor accidentally taken away from us. For now, we just let prowl take care of things, once training is done, we’ll have him again.::  _ Hopefully.  _

\--

Birds scattered from the green leaves, shouting as the shake startled their families. Perceptor flinched at the loud sudden thump, he uncovered his ears and looked back up at prowl whose face was emotionless as ever. The white mech pointed back at the tree stump next to perceptor, repeating the same words as before. “Strike it.”

Perceptor looked at the giant mark left by prowl’s fist, looked at his tree stump and then at his tiny hand. He looked back at the hologram in front of the stump, the one that shocked him from earlier. He looked back at the white bot before slightly striking the stump. It wasn’t a hard hit like prowl’s but it didn’t hurt either.

“Harder. Strike it harder.” Prowl commanded, getting down to perceptor’s height. Prowl knew sparklings had sensitive hands, so if they were to smack something as hard as they could, they would potentially harm something in that region. Their hands were more like mesh than metal, easily breakable. But this was training and if perceptor didn’t learn now, who’s gonna teach him how to fight a decepticon in order to get away from it?

Perceptor striked it again, not hard as prowl liked. Prowl yanked the red frame back so he could look at him in the eyes. The police cruiser held up his fist, pointing to the tiny scuffs on his knuckles. “If I don’t see at least six of these on your hand, You’re not hitting it hard enough.” He pushed perceptor back in front of the tree stump, “Now. Strike it.”

The sparkling hit the tree again, it made a small thump noise. Perceptor let out a small whimper, it feels like every wire in his hand just ripped. He showed his fist to prowl, hoping that was enough, not liking how he was getting hurt. 

Prowl hummed, a tiny scratch was on perceptor’s knuckle. “Getting close. Again.”

Perceptor turned back to the tree stump, he looked down at the tiny scratch on his knuckle with tears about to pour down his face. “Springer..” He whimpered out before he did what he was told. Striking harder each time until there was his own energon coming from his hand as prowl told him to go on, go harder each time.

\--

“That was a complete let down.” Blurr groaned.

When the trio arrived on their second mission of the day, it was only to guard the human military soldiers as they took a huge load of weapons and bombs to their military bases. There wasn’t even any action, it was just them driving in a straight line for what seemed like hours.

Blurr picked up a rock and threw it into a lake. “What about the next mission? What’s there to do?”

Springer closed the holographic call that he had with jazz with his arm pad. Jazz just said they finished up over there. It wouldn’t be anything we liked because it was construction. We are finished for the day.” He explained, sitting on a boulder. 

“Ugh, seriously! We did two missions today and one of them wasn’t even a mission! I’m gonna be the first to say it, I hate earth! I wanna go back into space! I MISS THE DARKNESS OF SPACE!” The blue speedster yelled, picking up a rock that was half his size and throwing it into the lake. “Can we pleeaase go back!”

Kup shook his head and took his cygar out his mouth, “Wish we could. But we’re here to help out prime, we can’t just up and leave. Guy’s there is only three of us-”

“Four. Including perceptor.” Springer cut in, reading his datapad.

Kup chuckled, “Yes, four of us. We’re wreckers, we will get through this like we’ve done with everything. We are the frontliners for the autobots. We can get through this.”

“Can we go back to the base now?” Complained the blue mech. Kup and springer chuckled as the blurr transformed and revved his engine. “You’re more childish than perceptor and he’s an actual child.” Springer said, also transforming and driving off. 

\--

The doors to the medbay slid open, ratchet grunted from cleaning his tool, “If you’re not on the verge of death. Frag off.” Whoever entered didn’t leave, the medic huffed and turned around with a wrench in hand, ready to throw it at whoever stepped in. “Either talk or get out- WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Good evening ratchet.” Prowl greeted, entering with a half tearing up red sparkling in his arms. “Just a few training lessons.” He set perceptor down on the medical berth, and was about to walk out when no doubt, ratchet’s wrench smacked the back of his head. “Ow.” The police cruiser turned around and tilted his head at the medic.

“Are you serious? Don't you have any sensibility! This is a sparkling, equivalent to a four year old human child! And you’re training him!” Ratchet growled, pushing prowl aside so he could get the bandages. 

“I don’t see what the problem is. He’s in a base with warriors, he is being taken care of the wreckers. If this sparkling wants to be with the hardest autobot group in history, he needs training.” Prowl glared at the medic.

“The problem is that this is a SPARKLING! He’s supposed to go around and play y’know, do things normal sparklings do. Not getting ready for a war he shouldn’t be in. Your ‘simple training’ lesson destroyed all the circuits in his hands!” Perceptor whimpered when ratchet touched his hands, pulling himself away from the medic.

The doors to the medbay closed, leaving the medic alone with an upset sparkling who won’t let anything touch him. Ratchet sighed and pulled up his chair leaning laying his head onto the berth. “You gotta let me help you kid.” He stretched out one of his fingers for perceptor to take.

Perceptor looked up whimpering, tears staining his face once again. He glanced at the finger, flinching before he tried to grip it, gripping something with his sore hands hurt so he was quick to let go. He cried and put tucked his hands against his chest. 

Ratchet tapped his finger gently on perceptor’s arm, “May I see one of your hands?” He asked still gently tapping on perceptor’s blue forearm. “I won’t hurt you.” 

The red sparkling held out his sore servo, tiny cracks in the plating. He slowly reached to the medic, scooting closer a little each time. Once he was in front of the medic, ratchet gently took his tiny servo and wrapped it in bandages. Ratchet smiled and waited for perceptor to give him his other hand so he could do the same.. 

When finished with wrapping both hands and checking for further injuries prowl may have caused. He fed perceptor a bottle of low grade energon, which took a few tries because this sparkling does not like to be hand fed. 

“Where is he!” 

Ratchet rolled his eyes from the assuming, green mech angrily yelled throughout the medbay, though he could understand why. The medic picked up the injured sparkling and walked out into the main area. “No need to yell. Here.” He gave springer his red sparkling.

Springer noticed the bandages wrapped around perceptor’s hands. Prowl had the right mind to hurt perceptor, then springer is gonna have the right mind to make sure the police cruiser never sees the light again. “His hands.” He looked over to ratchet, “What’s wrong with his hands?”

“The plating is cracked, his internals are damaged. Whatever prowl made him do, he did it enough for his hands to be almost paralyzed. Last time I checked, prowl would be on soldier check tomorrow, so for the few days or weeks you have, perceptor can’t handle things on his own. You’ll have to hand feed him his energon.” Ratchet explained, writing something down on his datapad. 

Springer inspected the bandages. He was pissed at prowl, but much more worried about perceptor. The green mech was gonna stay by his side from now on, if he’s not with perceptor then kup or blurr is. But he will make sure prowl doesn’t touch anywhere near him. 

“Bring him back in a week. I’ll check and change the bandages- Don’t do anything stupid springer.” He warned, he knew the look of revenge on someone’s face. “I know you are mad at prowl right now, but please for the love of primus get yourself exiled from this base.”

The green mech just nodded, he was too focused on perceptor. “Yea, yea. I won’t ratch.” He fixed perceptor in his arms so that the red sparkling’s chin was resting on his shoulder. “Night ratch.”

The medic patted springer’s shoulder and ran his finger down perceptor’s back, “Night kiddos.”


End file.
